<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А не пойти ли тебе на хрен? by BulletproofSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164118">А не пойти ли тебе на хрен?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofSocks/pseuds/BulletproofSocks'>BulletproofSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Imagine Dragons (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hart/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Любовь/Ненависть, нецензурная лексика, элементы гета</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofSocks/pseuds/BulletproofSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Чего он от меня хочет? - спрашивал Уэйн, пряча рисунки за широким напульсником, который одолжил у подруги.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Reynolds/Wayne Sermon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>А не пойти ли тебе на хрен?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Соулмейт!AU, в котором рисунок на теле одного мейта переходит на тело другого.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уэйн устал. Уэйн очень устал от того, что ему постоянно нужно носить одежду с длинными рукавами, как будто он прячет порезы. Он устал от того, что первым делом после пробуждения он не настраивался на хороший день, а искал по всему телу новые отметины. Каждый вечер он устал молиться о том, чтобы на утро он не обнаружить на шее татуировку или что-то вроде того, потому что будущему учителю истории не пристало ходить с татуировками. Да, Уэйн был хорошим парнем с хорошим будущим, это говорили все знакомые, но вот его соулмейт, как их называли все вокруг, не был ни на йоту таким же примерным, как он.<br/>Это началось классе в пятом, когда Уэйн впервые заметил на своей ладони какие-то странные цифры и буквы. Оказалось, что это формулы, наверное, родственная душа была немногим старше его и тоже училась в школе. Но Уэйн отказывался думать об этом после того, как физик с шумом выгнал его с контрольной, потому что решил, что мальчик списывает. Безуспешно пытаясь оттереть с ладони надписи, Уэйн понял, что истории со счастливой жизнью двух родственных душ — полная хрень. Через месяц он разглядывал на кисти странные закорючки.<br/> — Чего он от меня хочет? — спрашивал Уэйн, пряча рисунки за широким напульсником, который одолжил у подруги.<br/> — Не знаю, — отвечала Крис. Она с интересом разглядывала рисунки на теле парня, пока тот косился по сторонам. — Ты не думал, может, он учится у нас же в школе?<br/> — Хочешь, чтобы я его начал искать?<br/> — Ну, в нашем мире это довольно просто, — подмигнула девушка. — Тебе просто нужно оставить ему послание на руке, номер телефона или хотя бы имя.<br/> — Ты же не веришь в эту дребедень со счастливой жизнью соулмейтов? — наигранно поразился Уэйн.<br/>Крис только пожала плечами.<br/>И Уэйн не пытался связаться со своей потенциальной второй половинкой, терпел и старался игнорировать порой непристойные вещи, которые появлялись на его теле и которые могли не исчезать несколько дней.<br/>Иногда он разрывался от интереса, если на его ладонях появлялись номера телефонов или адреса. Ему хотелось тут же схватиться за телефон и позвонить, но он не представлял, что нужно говорить. Поэтому он терпеливо ждал, когда его родственная душа сама смоет эти цифры.</p><p>Дэн получал от жизни всё, чего только мог пожелать. Нет, у него не было богатенького отца, просто его желания не блистали изысками. Как говорится, для счастья нужно кого-то любить, чего-то ждать и что-то делать, и у Дэна не было с этим проблем. Природа не обделила его красотой, поэтому девчонки и даже некоторые парни кружились вокруг него, как пчёлки вокруг цветка, который им жизненно необходимо опылить. Но всё это было несерьёзно, он понимал это. Дэниел всё ждал окончания школы, чтобы поскорее начать новую жизнь без легкомысленности подростка, и, быть может, отыскать наконец свою родственную душу.<br/>Но сейчас он относился к этому непринуждённо, иногда откровенно посмеиваясь над своей родственной душой. Сначала он не верил в эту чепуху и с вызовом показывал разрисованные руки, шею и даже лицо знакомым, которые удивлённо спрашивали, думает ли он вообще о том, как на это реагирует его вторая половинка, на что Дэн только смеялся. Но в один день он сам увидел, как на его знакомого сами собой появляются рисунки на руках. Это заставило парня немного пересмотреть свои взгляды на эту «бредовую» связь душ.<br/>Дэн с большим весельем наблюдал за лицами девчонок, которым он разрешал оставить номерок на ладони. Те косились на свои руки, в надежде увидеть только что написанные ими же цифры, но чуда не происходило, и через несколько свиданий они исчезали из его жизни навсегда.<br/>Он жил, совсем не подозревая, что его настоящая родственная душа ходит с ним по коридорам одной школы каждый день</p><p>Это перешло все границы!<br/>Уэйн со всех ног бежал по улице в сумерках. Он уже не пытался прикрыть лицо от удивлённых взглядов прохожих, сил оставалось только на то, чтобы сдерживать слёзы. Наконец он забежал в дом. Его мама выглянула с кухни, когда Уэйн пролетел мимо неё в сторону своей комнаты. И всё же она успела увидеть рисунок прямо на его щеке. Женщина со вздохом села на край дивана, боясь представить, что чувствует её сын.<br/>Только заперевшись в комнате и прямо в одежде нырнув под одеяло, Уэйн позволил себе разреветься. Он годами пытался игнорировать всё, что с ним творила его родственная душа, и именно сегодня она подставила его больше всего, не имея больше никакого права называться «родственной».<br/>…Вчера Уэйн набрался смелости, чтобы позвать Крис в кафе. Просто посидеть и поболтать ни о чём, но не как лучшие друзья. Девушка давно нравилась Уэйну, и ему было откровенно по хрену наличие отведённой кем-то «истинной» любви, которая, к тому же, о нём вообще не беспокоилась. Но, соглашаясь на свидание, девушка как-то слишком грустно посмотрела на него, от чего Уэйн сто раз пожалел о своём решении.<br/>Вечером они расположились у окна любимого кафе, разговор не ладился. То есть, Уэйн пытался что-то говорить, травить анекдоты, но Крис, казалось, слушала его вполуха. Неожиданно, она выдохнула и быстро сказала:<br/>— Уэйн, я понимаю, что нравлюсь тебе и всё такое, но я связалась со свой родственной душой, — и она закатила рукав кофты, демонстрируя переписку. Уэйн испуганно посмотрел на подругу. — Прости меня, если сможешь. Надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями.<br/>И Крис, раскрасневшаяся, выбежала из кафе. Уэйн остался сидеть, пялясь в свой ужин, пока его не окликнула компания подростков за соседним столиком:<br/> — Эй парень! Классное тату!<br/>Толпа заливисто рассмеялась, а ничего не понимающий Уэйн кинулся в туалет к зеркалу.<br/> — БЛЯТЬ!<br/>Почти на половине щеки Уэйна был криво нарисован член.<br/>…Теперь Уэйн сидел в своей комнате и просто позволил себе страдать. Почему в его жизни всё так несправедливо? Кто закрепил за ним такую идиотскую родственную душу?<br/>Несколько раз мама пыталась войти в его комнату, но Уэйн не позволял. Ему просто нужно было побыть одному. Ужасно хотелось найти Крис и объясниться. Они не смогут с ней остаться друзьями, никакого общего колледжа, квартир по соседству, как они хотели, теперь не будет. Ну и к чёрту!<br/>Уэйн судорожно попытался вывернуться из одеяла, чуть не свалился с кровати, но дотянулся до стола и схватил ручку. Дрожащими руками парень вывел на своём предплечье: «ОБМУДОК», а потом уткнулся носом в подушку.</p><p>Как и в каждое утро после пьянки, Дэн едва разлепил глаза. Вокруг всё плыло, а голова раскалывалась, но никакого сожаления о вчерашнем он не испытывал.<br/>Доплетясь до ванной в чужом доме, парень умылся ледяной водой в попытках проснуться. В голове немного прояснилось, Дэн поднял глаза на своё отражение и недовольно цокнул языком, разглядывая чьи-то художественные изыски на своей щеке.<br/> — Блятство… Найду этого умника - и не такое нарисую!<br/>Дэн схватил мыло и немного дрожащими руками стал оттирать ручку с лица. Тут он заметил ещё какие-то каракули на руке.<br/> — Теперь им точно не жить, — сквозь зубы прошипел он, глядя на крупную надпись «ОБМУДОК».<br/>Но буквы ни в какую не хотели отмываться, словно это была татуировка. Дэн тёр сильнее, перепробовал всё, что только смог найти в ванной, но надпись отказывалась исчезать.<br/>Наконец, плюнув на это бесполезное занятие, Дэн вышел из ванной, наткнувшись на проснувшегося дружка. Тот тут же оказался прижат к стене, потому что Дэну нужно было срочно выплеснуть куда-то злость и узнать, кто разукрасил его, когда он отключился.<br/> — Эй, чувак, я не знаю! — поднял вверх руки парень, но после удара о стенку исправился: — Ладно, ладно, не бей! Хрен нарисовал Боб, но он убьёт меня, если узнает, что я рассказал!<br/> — А это? — Дэн показал предплечье. — Чем вы это начертили? Не смывается!<br/> — Чувак, остынь! Это точно не мы, это, наверное, твоя родственная душа… Да, точно, если не оттирается, то это она! Теперь тебе ждать, пока твоя повязанная сама это ототрёт.<br/>Дэн выпустил парня. Какого чёрта, раньше-то она себя никак не проявляла.<br/> — Сильно же ты достал свою вторую половинку, — подал голос очухавшийся парень.<br/> — Да пошёл ты!<br/>Не отыскав нигде своей куртки, Дэн решил не задерживаться в этом доме. Не хватало ещё, чтобы проснулся хозяин дома и приплёл всех к уборке. А с Бобби он ещё разберётся.<br/>Оказавшись дома, он ещё долго разглядывал буквы на руке, ожидая, наверное, когда же его повязанная проснётся. Не станет же она целый день ходить с этим! Но время шло, и Дэн, не выдержав, достал ручку и начал писать под «смс-кой» от соулмейта: «Лол, я думал, что ты мертва XD». Полюбовавшись своей работой, Дэн поймал себя на мысли, что у его родственной души неплохой почерк, хоть и немного кривой.<br/>Спустя пару часов Дэн почувствовал слабое жжение на руке. Оскорбление начало пропадать, а через пару минут исчезло вовсе. Оставив работу с машиной в гараже, Дэн поднялся в свою комнату и стал ждать продолжения.<br/>«А не пойти ли тебе на хрен?», — прочитал Дэн и немного опешил. Как грубо, они ведь даже не знакомы.<br/>Не дожидаясь озарения, быстро схватил ручку и стал писать: «А может ты номерок нацарапаешь, хочу услышать как ты говоришь это)».<br/>Ему ответили быстро: «Начитался я твоих номерков, знаешь ли».<br/>Дэн ухмыльнулся, подумав, что если отвечает, значит, не плевать.<br/>«Тебе жалко, малышка?».<br/>«Я тебе никакая не малышка. В последний раз говорю, ИДИ НА ХРЕН».<br/>«Обижаешься на меня что ли?».<br/>«О да, я обижаюсь, вчера я выглядел позором с хером на лице из-за тебя».<br/>Дэн опешил. Он и не думал, что его родственная душа тоже всю ночь провела разрисованной.<br/>«Клянусь, я спал. Хочешь посмотреть, как я сегодня побью того, кто это с нами устроил?».</p><p>Уэйн вертел ручку, не смея решаться. Родственная душа написала ему какой-то адрес, где, якобы, будет происходить месть.<br/>«Я сделаю это с тобой или без тебя, мне плевать, но всё-таки приходи».<br/>Идти или нет? Идти или…<br/>Уэйн выбежал из комнаты. Вновь пробежал мимо матери, что так беспокойно смотрела на него.<br/>Через десять минут Уэйн уже был на пустыре в незнакомом районе. Рядом не было никого, и парень пожалел, что не взял с собой ручки. Он всё стоял и стоял, а уже собираясь уйти, его окликнул кто-то сзади. К Уэйну медленно двигался высокий парень в чёрной кожаной куртке.<br/> — Ну привет, дружище, — ухмыльнулся тот, с силой хлопнув по плечу Уэйна. — Ты не похож на Бобби. Соулмейт?<br/>Уэйн смутился. Честно говоря, он не ожидал, что сюда придёт… парень.<br/> — Не знаю. — Оборвал он.<br/> — Окей. Я Дэн!<br/>И он протянул руку Уэйну.<br/>— Уэйн.<br/>Тот немного с недоверием пожал, а Дэн резко притянул его к себе, оголяя ему левую руку.<br/> — Ага! Это ты, малышка! — он стал обнимать сопящего покрасневшего Уэйна, пытающегося выбраться из рук нового знакомого.<br/> — Ты даже не представляешь, как ты меня достал! — неожиданно начал кричать Уэйн. — С пятого класса, блять, я не могу спокойно жить, из-за тебя у меня всё тело в какой-то хрени!<br/> — Ну так почему ты просто не написал мне об этом сразу? — наконец, Дэн отпустил парня. — Или боялся?<br/>На некоторое время повисло молчание. Оба осматривали друг друга с головы до пяток. Уэйн всё не мог поверить, что его соулмейтом оказался здоровенный парень, от которого несло машинным маслом и табачным дымом. Дэн же, казалось, ни капли не удивился своей родственной душе.<br/> — Ну что, так и будем тут торчать? — зевнул Дэниел. — Может, посидим где-нибудь?<br/>Уэйн с ухмылкой посмотрел на него.<br/> — Это что, свидание?<br/> — Ну, это как ты себя вести будешь, малышка.<br/>Парни неторопливо двинулись с пустыря. Уэйн искоса поглядывал на соулмейта. С каждой минутой образ обмудка, портящего его жизнь с начальной школы, медленно таял.<br/>Может, они смогут поладить?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>